


叛逆期（上）

by huhisoa



Category: b l
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhisoa/pseuds/huhisoa
Kudos: 4





	叛逆期（上）

范丞丞叫黄明昊去给一个人送饭。  
黄明昊当然知道是谁，叫王琳凯，范丞丞偶尔会带他回来。  
见面了客气点。范丞丞说。  
黄明昊最烦他这一套，自己的人自己不追，每次叫自己跑腿。去酒吧，人家都是送花送酒，给人一个贝斯手送饭？也就范丞丞做得出来。黄明昊也就知道自己要被人当成傻逼了，但也没办法，谁让他的把柄还在范丞丞手里。

台上的人染粉色的头发，因为汗水与泼洒在台上的酒精而变得湿漉漉，很宽的袖管里伸出两条细细的胳膊，美瞳是湛蓝色大的吓人，拨弄贝斯的一只手上还涂着黑色甲油。

一个妓女。  
黄明昊心里想。

但即便再瞧不上，他还是不得不拿着饭盒走去后台。

叫他滚蛋。  
刚从台上下来的人正用纸巾擦去口红，根本不看他一眼，就把饭盒里的东西一个个拿出来丢在地上。  
黄明昊没说话，靠在一边看他。  
“你俩在闹什么？”

“闹？”  
对方似乎听到什么好笑的事情，起身朝黄明昊走来，他的确漂亮，妆画的有点浓，眼线脏了，但依旧好看，像个即刻勾起人性欲的妓女好看。  
他猫一样朝黄明昊俯过来，手覆着黄明昊小腹滑下去，捏了几把他跨间，不认真，黄明昊立刻硬了，他又故意笑在黄明昊耳间，吐息往他耳里灌，弟弟～  
黄明昊已经几乎要去扒他衣服了，却突然眼前一黑，疼痛才铺天盖地席卷而来，这妖精差点要把他捏碎。

罪魁祸首还咧着他的小虎牙那么笑，但眼神里已经漫出嫌恶的神色。  
“真恶心。”  
“弟弟，你是个直男，我非要把你掰弯，你恶心不恶心？”  
黄明昊还没缓过劲，内心骂了无数句脏话，停顿了一下，盯着妖精蓝色的美瞳与粉色的嘴唇，还是说  
“你这样的，我倒是不恶心。”

王琳凯突然低下头去笑了，又恢复之前一副厌烦的神色，踢开脚边乱七八糟的东西坐回去继续卸妆。

“老子只喜欢大胸妹。”  
“叫那个范什么的，趁早别来再烦我。”

黄明昊明白了，原来姓范的还没追到手呢。  
但他可不管那么多，让王琳凯吃下他今天带来的饭是范丞丞给他的任务，不然自己的爱车得锁到地老天荒，范丞丞手里还捏着几份和他有关的孕检报告，要让他老爹知道了，他也永无天日了。总而言之，他今天当然得不择手段。

“说实话，要不是范丞丞能带我去认识更多漂亮大胸妹，我可没兴趣和他玩。”王琳凯还在嬉皮笑脸，黄明昊已经听烦了。

真是个够烂的妓女，好在黄明昊也不是什么好货。

他终于懒得维护那副好脾气的模样，“澎”地把门一砸，走过去一把将王琳凯按在化妆台前，半张脸都被钉在台面上，面前是他刚刚打翻剩一半的牛奶。  
“老子可没时间和你废话。今天吃饭还是吃老子的鸡巴，你自己选。”

“操！…你的”  
王琳凯根本还没骂出声，就差点被牛奶淹死了。  
黄明昊直接捏着他的嘴把牛奶往里灌。  
牛奶是玻璃瓶，被撒得到处都是，糊到王琳凯的睫毛和脸颊，他差点窒息，咳了好久，满脸都是白色液体，惨兮兮的。

“婊子。”  
王琳凯自然没想过黄明昊是这种人，他早习惯范丞丞那样的温柔体贴，认为上流社会的公子也都是这么无聊无害没见过市面，自己和范丞丞闹了别扭，本想故意恶心这个小弟弟让他赶紧走，没想到竟然真的难以脱身。  
“放开我，操，快点放开我！”

椅子一脚被踹翻，砸中黄明昊膝盖，他也没停。

“老子今天让你看看什么是这幅德行。”

黄明昊把他宽松的t恤一把撩过头顶，缠住他两只手摁在化妆镜上，扒他的裤子。  
“黄明昊！”  
王琳凯直接急的直呼他大名，他对这个弟弟印象不多，不过是每次去范丞丞那里看见他背着书包放学回来，一脸乖学生的样子。  
但他当然不知道乖学生迈出家门的样子，他的本性，比如现在。

王琳凯的乳头被掐红了，腰被捏出两道印子，头磕在了镜子上，几乎没有爱抚，黄明昊只是在凌虐他，压制他，可他却在这种情况下硬了起来。

该死。  
王琳凯脑中闪过无数使他充满肾上腺素的东西，舞台、酒精、吉他、暗巷斗殴。他是个奇怪的人，即便是拳拳到肉的被打也比温柔体贴的抚摸让他能来快感。

所以当下的情况就是，他在黄明昊的凌虐下，兴奋了。  
“你这样告诉我你讨厌男人？”黄明昊嗤笑。

连润滑液也没有，黄明昊直接将冰凉的牛奶倒在他股间就插了进去。王琳凯还没叫出声就先射出来了。自己都没反应过来，眼神呆呆的，他似乎放弃了思考。

黄明昊还在他耳边低低的笑，那变得十分刺耳。  
“我见你第一眼就知道你是个妓女。”

“操…给老子滚…死gay”

黄明昊毫无温柔可言，粗暴的直接碾过最深处的敏感点。掐着他大腿根狠狠把他往镜子里撞，他感觉自己变成一条小蛇，身体已经弯到了极致，可后穴还越缠越紧。

“婊子，妓女”黄明昊把他的头发拉起来，下身更狠撞进去。“我看你下面这张嘴很会吞嘛。”  
“嗯…嗯唔…啊”  
他很久没这么爽了，出口已经说不出话，他自己也被吓到，以他的个性他早该用吉他狠狠砸破眼前这个臭弟弟的头然后叫他滚，可现在，他后穴越来越痒，只想让黄明昊操进更狠更深的地方。

王琳凯在床上很不听话，几乎范丞丞要哄很久才能做一次，还不情不愿，他根本没感觉到过这件事的快乐，所以一直觉得自己还是个直男，根本是被范丞丞骗来的。  
但今天快感像闪电一样击中了他，直到被操射都没反应过来，大腿痉挛了好久才能缓过神来。

“靠，赶紧给老子滚。”  
黄明昊刚刚把他放开他终于如愿一脚踹在对方胯骨上，头也不抬，分毫都不愿意回忆起刚才的事。  
“滚！”

黄明昊走后不久就有人敲门。  
王琳凯才发现自己光着腿坐在地上好久，他颤着腿系上裤子，还没从刚刚那场性事里缓过来，过了一会才能站起来去开门。

是范丞丞。

tbc


End file.
